Driven Outtakes
by the-wolfgirl89
Summary: These are moments I left out of Driven that I still think are important but didn't give focus to the story. I also will add a few lemons Jasper/Bella, Nessie/Jacob, and Alice/Cassie for my lemon loving friends. If you have not read Driven please do.
1. Chapter 1

Driven outtakes

Summary: These are moments I left out of Driven that I still think are important but didn't give focus to the story. I also will add a few lemons (Jasper/Bella, Nessie/Jacob, and Alice/Cassie) for my lemon loving friends. If you have not read Driven please do. This could possibly stand alone I suppose but if you read Driven it will make more sense. Disclaimer: I own nothing =( I just play with SM's work.

Edward's last moments

EPOV

I smiled brightly at the woman behind the cash register and heard her thoughts fill my mind.

_Why is he smiling like that? Did I mess up my makeup? Damn it Riley why did you have to drag me into the supply closet at work!_

I tuned her out as I walked away with my purchase but I couldn't help but snicker. Humans and their drama. It was slightly entertaining.

I was about to climb in my car when I heard and smelled the vampire.

_Idiot it's too late... She'll taste so good. Hot, red, full! Don't, wait! No, It's too late. One second. I'll crush her bones. She's coming. She wants it so bad._

I turned around my eyes and senses searching. Then I saw him in the dark alley way. His clothes hung off him as though he hadn't ate in the weeks before his death. His eyes were intense and red staring across the street into a coffee shop where a woman had just turned from the counter towards the door. As his thoughts collided with me I acted quickly and darted toward him. I only hoped I'd make it before he sprang for her.

He turned and looked at me just before I hit him and he quickly had me by the throat. The sound of my head being torn off was a loud screeching and pain ripped through me. He tossed both pieces of me away. My head rolled and I shut my eyes as the ground came toward my eyes. My body quickly fused back together but when I got up he was already in the alley beside the shop, The woman pushed against the brick wall. I darted across, quick enough that no eyes followed me. I again attacked him and he was agile and fast. I couldn't read his moves as if he was purely relying on feeling instead of thought. I fought, but blow after blow doubt seeped in. I was just considering running when it happened he ripped my legs off as he swung me by them and then I landed on the barrel fire that the homeless had probably built early that morning. Although it had been dieing, the moment I hit it the fire flared to life again consuming me. My last thoughts were of my beautiful daughter and wife. I hoped that in time they would find peace. I found mine, in heaven.

A/N: I'm going to post all the outtakes one after another so hopefully everything will be up when you read this. I know it's short but it is just an outtake. Also I'm not good with constructing a good fight. Forgive me. I know reviewers from driven had wanted to know what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice's feelings on Edward's death

APOV

I still remember the day I saw Edward die. I try not to let anyone see but the memory is seared into my brain. I'm glad I do not sleep because it would dominate my dreams twisting them into nightmares.

_:Flashback:_

_I was laying in Jasper's lap reading a magazine. Jasper was talking to Bella and Emmett. his arm spread, over the back of the couch. I was trying to distract myself from the fact that me and him had been growing apart lately. He hardly even touched me anymore. I flipped the page with an annoyed jerk and then it hit me. Edward and another vampire tore into each other. Then Edward consumed in flames. I felt my body jerk up as I screamed out._

"_NOOOO!"_

_:End Flashback:_

In the year since his death I have made every effort to move on but the vision still haunted me and even more so the fact that I had not been able to save my brother. I had question what my visions were for if not to save those that meant the most to me. Day after day this question has gone unanswered.


	3. Chapter 3

Rosalie and Nessie's Talk Before the Hunt

RPOV

Nessie's face was sad as she descended the stairs. She often was after speaking to her mom since Edward's death. We all were sad but Bella was completely unable to deal. I personally thought she should get out and take time away from the family. I love Bella but she wasn't getting any better here so maybe she needed to take some time to herself.

"So I m guessing she's not coming?" I asked Nessie as she approached.

"No. She said she'd go with Jacob later." Her tone was bitter.

"And your unhappy about that. Do you want to tell me about it?" I asked

" Let's go to our meadow." Nessie looked up at me trying to convey the need for privacy. I nodded and we both headed for our meadow.

When we arrived she sat down cross legged in the grass. I did the same following her lead.

"Nessie?" I said trying to get her to talk to me.

"I sometimes wish she would just leave. I know it's horrible but I can't seem to stop it. She brings down everyone. I love her but she won't move on. She is always so selfish too. She doesn't seem to consider how she acts effects the rest of us too." Nessie's face turned red as she stared intently at her skirt as she picked at it while she spoke, letting her feelings spill from her. I leaned forward and put my hand on hers stilling it's movements.

"Ness I know that this is hard for you. This is hard for everyone. Before you judge her though have you considered how it would feel if Jacob died? Wouldn't you want to be with family? Don't you think it would be hard to consider how anyone else felt?" I wasn't trying to guilt her, just make her understand how Bella felt. She just sat there for a while just looking at me without really seeing me.

"I had never thought about it that way. If I lost Jacob I would be devastated. I don't know that I'd ever recover." Nessie finally said a few tears leaking from her eyes. "I've been so mean. Thinking she should go away."

"It's OK honey, we all handle grief differently and we are ready to move on it's hard to remember that everyone else my not feel the same." I said pulling her to me and hugging her.

"Thanks Aunt Rosie." She said after awhile. "let's go hunt"

I nodded in agreement and we both stood before smelling the air to find the closest prey then we both took off toward the deer close by.


	4. Chapter 4

Alice and Jasper's argument

JPOV

"What the hell! What did you decide you could toss me aside like last years Prada's? You think I'll just step aside and not make a peep?" Alice began yelling as soon as Bella had ran off with Jacob. I wearily looked at her.

"What did you see?" I asked reining in my curiosity and pushing out my weariness.

"I saw you fucking her. I saw you tell her you loved her, that you were in love with her!" Alice screeched at me.

"Alice listen, I think this has more to do with us then with Bella and I. We've been falling apart for awhile. I don't want us to anymore then you do. I think we need some time apart to consider our relationship. Bella has nothing to do with that. I did want to comfort her and give her a release, but it wasn't my intention to fall for her. I do love you Alice but if that's what the future holds, I don't see how you will stop it." As I said this Alice's features calmed and turned sad.

"Maybe I can't, but I want to try. I want us to try. If you want time I will give it to you, on one condition." I raised my eyebrow, and she continued "Don't try and comfort Bella or anything until you have completely decided there can never be a future for us. Please." She reached out her hand and I couldn't refuse her.

"OK hon." I said as my hand took hers.


	5. Chapter 5

Jacob's Betrayal

NPOV

After Jasper had left, Aunt Rose had whisked me away to her and Uncle Emmett's bedroom and sat with me as I cried laying in her lap. Jacob either couldn't face me or Uncle Em had kept him away. Eventually the dark abyss of sleep consumed me. I woke a few times and barely registered that Uncle Em was in the room now and him and Rosalie were talking in hushed voices. When morning came I wanted to keep hiding wishing for night again, but I knew I would have to face things at some point and it was probably best not to let things fester. I sat up bleary eyed looking around. Aunt Rose was beside me sitting propped against the head board, head thrown back resting on the top edge of it and eyes closed. If I didn't know better I would think she fell asleep. She startled me when she spoke none the less.

"The dog has been pacing outside the door for hours now. Tell me what to do" She finally looked at me "Do I let him in or kick his ass all the way to China. I really prefer the latter option but it's your choice."

She was serious and I knew she'd kill him if I wanted, but honestly I didn't want that. I couldn't imagine life without Jacob. He was my other half, fate had made sure we would always be tied together. I thought and Aunt Rose stayed silent giving me time.

"Let him in" I finally said my voice raspy from all my crying. She looked at me with scrutiny but moved to get up. I stopped her, wanting her to see why I wanted this. I put my hand to her cheek and my memories flipped rapidly of the best moments with Jacob. I poured my love into it then finally I played the image of him telling me about imprinting, about how I was his other half

_::Flashback::_

"_Nessie, I brought you out here because I have something important to tell you so could you stop fidgeting." Jacob looked at me with a heavy look, pinning me down._

_I was six in human years which physically was about 14. I tried my hardest to sit still._

"_I've told you most of the stories of my heritage but I have kept one thing to myself until I thought you could understand. I think after your little peeping tom act yesterday" I turned bright red, I hadn't realized he'd caught me, would he tell mom and dad? "it's time I tell you my last secret. Nessie, you and I are two halves of a whole. Wolves such as myself have an experience called imprinting and this is a way of fate stepping in to find our soul mate. I imprinted on you just after you were born. That is why we are so inseparable. I'm not trying to be pervy. I am whatever you need me to be at the time, brother, friend, counselor, hero, lover... I just want you to know this because you will start to have feelings for me but I also want you to know that I will only act on your wishes when you are really truly ready. Also I want to tell you that whatever happens you will always be a part of me and me a part of you. I can't promise that I'll never hurt you, I probably will at some point because I am partially human. I will try not to though and when I do I will do everything I can to make up for it." His speech was so sincere and heartfelt that I was blushing from head to toe and a couple of tears slipped out._

_::End Flashback::_

"Aunt Rose, this is the first time he has hurt me, that is a long time to work hard to protect someone. I'm still angry at him but he is my soul mate, I don't have a choice in that so I have to give him a chance to make it up." I pleaded for her to understand.

"I get it. I think you should both get away for awhile. We have a place in Egypt that would be perfect. Emmett and I will come with you. We'll keep our distance though, just to be there if you need us." She brushed the curls out of my face and behind my left ear before heading out to get Jacob.

"Thank you." I whispered knowing she'd hear.


	6. Chapter 6

Emmett and Rosalie's hushed conversation

EPOV

Rose was holding a sleeping Nessie in her lap when I finally slipped in. Jacob had finally succumbed to sleep and gave in trying to get past me.

"SHHH! Don't wake her." Rose hissed at me.

"Well Duh Rosie. She's been through hell I'm not going to wake her up." I said in a volume below normal human hearing level.

"I could kill him, I could kill them both!" Rose seethed.

"I don't think it's right either but that's going a little far. Nessie won't want that. Besides Bella is not in her right mind. Jacob shouldn't have taken advantage of the opportunity but he loves Bella and it had to be hard to think about anything in that moment." I said trying to calm her down. From the look on her face I made her more pissed though.

"So are you saying if it had been you hunting then you'd have fucked her too?" She hissed out.

"NO!" I yelped out then covered my mouth and looked at Nessie she shifted but didn't wake. Rose shifted her off of her onto a pillow gently.

"Then what were you saying?"

"Just Bella and the mutt have always had a complicated relationship. Not like Bella and I. We have always been strictly platonic."

"Fine I get it but I still want to kill them. They are so lucky it's Nessie in this situation and not me. She will forgive them, if I were her I never would."

"But it's her choice" I added and she nodded solemnly.


	7. Chapter 7

Bella's Forgiven

BPOV

I was sitting on our balcony with Jasper on a singe lounge chair when my phone rang. When I saw my daughter's name I was shocked. She had not been answering my calls since the incident with Jacob and I. For awhile I had been to wrapped up in dealing to call her. Once I started calling her she would never answer and never call back. I talked to Rose, who was still mad at me, a few times and she told me to back off, so I did. Six months and I finally get a call.

"Nessie?" I say quietly into the phone.

"Mom." She replied.

"Sweetheart, I am so sorry for everything I never meant for things to happen this way. I never meant to hurt you." I would have cried if I could.

"I know. It took awhile but I understand now. Jacob and I are starting to finally work through it all and I'm not angry like I was. I don't want to talk about it yet I just wanted you to know that I'm ok and that I forgive you."

"Oh Nessie. Thank you, you don't know what it means to me. I love you sweetheart." I could tell she didn't want to linger on the phone so I would let her go. It was the least I owed her.

"Love you too, mama." Then the phone call went dead.


	8. Chapter 8

Nessie and Jacob's first night back with the family

Lemon Warning: no one underage

JPOV

"Well that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." I said as I climbed into bed.

"Yeah. I thought it would be harder to see her after all this time and everything but it wasn't so bad. You didn't seem to be as affected as you used to by her." She said as she stood beside the other side of the bed brushing her beautiful curls.

"Your right, I wasn't I didn't feel anything I used to. Just a little platonic affection." I said sighing and beaming. I was so happy that I had finally found comfort in mine and Nessie's relationship and had found all my feelings for Bella were now easy to let go.

"I love you Jacob" Nessie said as she climbed in bed. She was about to turn off the bedside lamp when I stopped her, pulling her into my body so she was looking up at me.

"I love you too and I think I should show you how much Mrs. Black." I smiled widely before my mouth came down on hers.

My mouth met hers and our tongues dueled for dominance before she submitted to me with a moan. I ran my hand down her side and over her butt, squeezing lightly before dipping under her night gown between her legs from behind. I smiled into the kiss as my hand discovered the lack of panties. I pulled out of the kiss.

"You naughty girl." I said raising an eyebrow "I think some one needs a spanking for letting their bottom go bare." She squirmed against me at the thought. Rubbing my hardened cock into her stomach through our clothes.

I swatted her lightly and she bucked with a loud moan. Then I went back to her core and thrust two of my long fingers into her without any warning.

"OH YES!" She cried out. I continued to pump my fingers into her until she was chanting a constant stream of yeses and Jacobs. Then I quickly shed my clothes and rolled her onto her knees. Her butt and sopping pussy stared me in the face and her face was buried in the pillows. I lined up my cock and pushed into her tight body. I grunted and she moaned when I hit her cervix. Then I pulled back and slid in again. Her tight moist channel clenched tightly around me and before long I was drilling into her with every thing I had. Her body slamming back to meet my thrusts as she impaled herself. My breath was ragged and I bent my mouth to the juncture of her neck and shoulder and bit down.

"FUUUUCK!" She cried out as her orgasm ripped through her. Her pussy wringing me tightly and I let myself fall over the edge too.

After I had pulled out and we had flopped into a pile of twisted limbs she started to laugh.

"What?" I asked looking over at the loon in bed with me.

"I think my mom probably heard us." She said laughter spilling out of her again.

"I think the people in Egypt heard you babe." I said my own laugh barking out. She slapped my stomach lightly but continued to laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

Jasper Proposes

Warning: strong lemon no minors

JPOV

I had planned for months. I wanted everything to be perfect. We had been a couple now for almost two and a half years. I was extremely nervous. I had never proposed to Alice. I decided to and she just took over from there, never even waiting for me to ask. I had Emmett take her out to hunt while I got it all ready. I had enough candles scattered about our room it was most definitely was a fire hazard. I had her favorite satin sheets on the bed and had turned down the covers to make it look inviting. When I heard her right outside our door call out to Emmett I tensed

"Don't wear her out too bad Em, she said she was going shopping tomorrow" I had to laugh he already knew he needed to lock himself and Rose in their room as I would probably be projecting like wild by the end of tonight. As the door opened my eyes shot up to meet Bella's.

BPOV

I was shocked when I walked in to see hundreds of candles placed around mine and Jaspers bedroom and he was standing leaning against one of the bed posts in only a cowboy hat and boots and a smoldering expression. I felt heat pool in my lower abdomen and lower

"I think you need to pay attention to the south cowboy." I heard myself say and then I smacked my hand to my forehead. "I can't believe I said that. I heard deep rumble of a laugh come from Jasper.

"It's OK darlin' I'll pretend you didn't, kay?"

I looked up at him and nodded. "I think I'm over dressed." I said as I reached to pull my shirt over my head. Then he was in front of me stopping me.

"Let me." He said in a husky whisper. I nodded.

First he pulled my shirt over my head as he dropped it he let one hand, soon joined by the other, graze over my skin. His fingers tickled along my neck and collar bone down my chest until the swell of my breasts. He cupped them through the bra and then bent to lay light kisses along the top of the swells. Then his hands continued down. His hands came to rest on my hips and his thumbs grazed the front of them. He bowed his head until his mouth met mine our tongues danced familiarly. I could feel him projecting his love and lust bringing my own to new heights. He pulled away and turned me so my back was facing him. He pushed my hair over my left shoulder and unfastened mt bra clasp. Then I felt his hot breath on my neck before he gently began kissing down my spine with hot opened mouth kisses. He went down all the way to where my jeans rested on my hips. HE was on his knees as he turned me back around. He kissed my stomach before dipping his tongue into my belly button and swirling it. Then he pulled back and looked up at me. For a moment we just looked into each other's eyes, then his hands moved to the fly of my jeans. He pulled down the zipper and unbuttoned them pulling them and my panties down. He had me step out of them and then he stood sliding his body against mine as he did.

He picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bed. Laying me down he climbed up over me. He parted my legs pushing my knees up as he bent and took my mouth with his. I moaned when he began to rub tight circles on my clit. He flicked, pinched, and rubbed until I screamed my orgasm out. Then he entered me slowly. He took his time, letting me feel every inch of him slide in and out of me. In time our tempo picked up. Every time he slid into me I moaned or sighed or called out his name. My tight cunt was wrapped tightly around him as his amazing girth and length plowed into me. I felt the pressure building and became more vocal as his hand came between us and began strumming my clit. Suddenly I fell over the edge.

"JAAASPPPPPPPERRR!" I screamed out and he followed me pushing roughly into my body as far as he could.

I lay there coming down from the high when Jasper, who had moved to lay beside me, came into my view as he hovered over me.

"Bella, would you do me the honor of being my wife?" He asked quietly and held up a gold ring with a small pink diamond. I started to cry. "Oh Bella, I'm sorry. You don't have to! I'm an idio-"

"I would love to!" I interrupted him.


	10. Chapter 10

Alice finds Love

WARNING: Contains Alice/Cassie Lemon do not read if you are under age or are opposed to girl-on-girl

I had left the family after telling Bella to love Jasper. I knew it was the right thing because I had got a vision seconds after she spoke, but it was still emotionally hard. I was currently in Berlin, Germany and was walking through Brohan-Museum I was thinking about my life as it was. Without my family, without Jasper, I felt empty like nothing phased me. I was thinking about how I needed to open myself up again, try and be open to love and then the world around me fell away as a vision entered my mind.

_I was being pressed into the bed my heart would be racing if it could. Soft lips attached to mine and the smell of sunflowers and lightning filled my nostrils. I felt a trim silky leg slide between my own and a pair of breasts pressed into my own. I moaned as I grinded my wet core into the leg pressed against it. My eyes opened as the lips pulled away to see long black locks and a beautiful woman's face. _

"_Cass it feels so good!" I said my voice high pitched with my need. She ducked her head to take my nipple in her mouth her tongue swirling around it's peak. "Oh baby I love you so much!" I exclaimed as her fingers entered me pumping quickly and curling up to hit my g-spot with each stroke. I ached with my need to have a release and then suddenly light flashed behind the eyelids I hadn't realized I'd closed. My walls clenched around her fingers and I heard her moan._

"_I love to feel you come baby." She said her voice thick with lust._

_I smiled at her as she looked into my eyes before putting her lips to mine and rolling us so that I'm on top. I pull away._

"_Miss Cassandra Burling I believe it's time for me to give you an oral exam." I said with a smirk and began kissing my way down her body._

My breath came out staggered and my core throbbed as I came back to the here and now I tried to remember where the bathroom was and began to walk forward and around the corner. That's when I smelled her, next thing I saw her. She was beautiful pale and graceful, showing the signs of being one of our kind but more beautiful then any other I had ever seen. My breath hitched and I walked forward. She turned when I got to her. Her eyes telling me she was both surprised and curious. I held out my right hand.

"Hi I'm Alice."

Well that's it. I hope you enjoy. I know I did. Next I'll be working on both a A/H Bella Jasper and an A/H Bella Jacob (seperate stories) Review for a sneak peek.


End file.
